The Six Souls
by Arde
Summary: Story of the six souls and their demises.
1. Patience

_*You're filled with PATIENCE_

You run through the rocks and hills of Mount Ebott, laughing as your brother chases you. It was your favorite game, cops and robbers and you played the role of the robber this time, a ribbon tied in your hair and a toy knife in hand. You were always told not to play on Mount Ebott, because it was too dangerous. You listened, your brother didn't. He couldn't ever stay still, but you didn't care. Playing with him was more than enough for you.

"C'mon, get back here already! Papa's gonna tan our hides if he hears we were out this long up here!" He calls out to you.

"Aw, but it's not that bad!" You whine. "I'm sure if we just ask Papa if we can stay out longer, he'll say yes. Just don't tell him where we are."

"You're all dirty, he'll know we were up here." He crosses his arms and taps his foot, practically ready to bolt.

"Then you can go back! I'll stay here." You offer, sitting down on the warm dirt.

"You know how long I'll be, right?"

"I can wait. I'm good at waiting."

...He waits a moment before replying, looking around as he thought. "Fine." He says. "Just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

"I won't!" You pout.

He runs back down the mountain, kicking up dirt as he ran. You giggle as he runs, drawing faces in the dirt with the toy knife you brought up. After a while, you begin humming a song, looking around for anything interesting in the mountain. You never have time to look, thanks to lessons and your Pa. He just wants the best for you, you know that, but you just want to have some fun.

After a minute or two of searching, you find a hole, seemingly endless. You peer over the edge to see if it had any bottom to it, but you had no luck with it. _I don't like this..._ You think, turning around to go back to where you were waiting. Something trips you up, like a root or a vine. You lose your footing and fall down, just barely managing to avoid falling into the hole. As you crawl back up, you feel something tugging at your feet, causing you to panic more.

"Stop! Stop! This isn't funny!" You scream. "Help! Someone pull me up! Pa!" You keep calling out, hoping for anyone to come to your rescue, as you feel your grip slipping.

Nobody came. You lose your grip and fall in, light from outside fading as you fell deeper and deeper. You scream the entire way down, the sound reverberating on the walls. You land on your back, onto something soft, but the sheer impact is enough to knock the wind out of you, pain rattling your body. As consciousness fades away, you are able to make out what sounds like a female voice, a woman at that.

* * *

*Patience.

"Unnh..." You groan, opening your eyes slowly. The smell of flowers fills the air around you, but your back still hurts. You try sitting up, only to realize how bad of an idea that is as your splitting headache becomes incredibly prominent.

"Oh, my child, you shouldn't move so quickly."

You turn around, clutching your head. Standing above you is a woman, although she appears to be a goat. _Is that a monster?_ You think, trying to remember back to the story books your Mama read to you. "Who... who're you?" You ask, slurring your words a bit.

"I am Toriel. I am the caretaker of these ruins. But I did not expect to find a child down here."

 _She's nice, like Mama._ You think. She has the same type of voice, at least. "Was I asleep?"

"You were unconscious, yes. I did not want to move you as I didn't know what your condition was like." Toriel bent down slowly, putting a hand to your head. You flinch slightly, a bit afraid of the woman. Toriel immediately retracts her hand, waiting for you to calm down again.

"Sorry, Miss." You say, scooting up closer to Toriel.

"It's quite alright, child." She puts her hand back to your head, giving you a rather warm feeling. "You do not seem visibly hurt. Come, my child. I will bring you back to my home, if you would like that."

"My brother might be looking for me, I should tell him I'm okay." You suggest, looking up at Toriel.

"Well, we can find your brother together, then. Would that be better for you, my child?"

You nod, smiling at her. She returns the smile, offering her hand to you. You place your small hand in her palm, which in comparison seems huge. She leads you out of the room, some yellow flowers noticeably crushed as you leave. "In the ruins, there are many puzzles. It might not be a good idea to let you do them by yourself, however so please follow me." Toriel walks up to a door, several buttons present to the right of the door. She walks on all of the buttons spare two, and immediately the door opened. "See?"

You run up behind Toriel, following her out of the room. The next room had three bridges, levers on the walls as well. "This puzzle should already be solved, as I just came through here. So let's continue."

Toriel kept leading you through room after room, one puzzle requiring you to hold her hand throughout the entirety of it. The two of you got to a long hallway, prompting Toriel to stop walking. "My child, I'm sorry but I must do something. Can I ask that you wait here for me to return?"

You nod and sit down, smiling up at Toriel. She returns the smile yet again before walking off down the hallway. After a few minutes of waiting, you realize that the toy knife somehow ended up in your pocket, the ribbon still tied into your hair, if not a little disheveled. You begin humming again, just how you did while waiting for your brother. Minutes pass by, soon you feel yourself getting tired, the fall followed by the walk through the ruins taking its toll on you. _I can just sleep..._ You think, closing your eyes.

"What's that thing he said not to sleep with?..." You mumble to yourself. "A contussin?" You ponder the word for a bit more, but you feel yourself getting more and more tired until you find yourself unable to even remember why you started thinking about this in the first place. Your head lolls back as consciousness leaves you once again for the last time.


	2. Bravery

_*You're filled with BRAVERY_

You run up Mount Ebott, berating yourself internally for making your sister wait so long. _She'll be fine, she said she could wait._ You think. Nonetheless, you begin running even faster. Once you finally reach the top, you fall over onto your back, breathing heavily.

"I'm... back." You manage to huff out. "Pa said it's... okay if we stay... outside. Long as we don't... get into trouble." You keep panting, not bothering to even get up. After a few seconds without a response, you sit up. "You hear me?" You ask, turning around. You notice your sister is nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where'd... she run off to?" You stand up, quickly looking around. "C'mon, I don't wanna play hide and seek! Just come out here!" You call out. No reply. "Quit playing around already!" You shout even louder, crossing your arms. No response again. Your face begins to pale as you walk around the mountain, checking behind rock after rock in hopes of finding your sister hiding.

"If you don't come out here right now, I'm telling Pa!" You shout out, trying to hide the uneasiness in your voice. You keep searching, looking for any sign of where she might be. Eventually, you find a hole. "No, she's not daft. She wouldn't fall down..." You mutter, turning around. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice something caught on a stray root. "Oh no..." You bend down and inspect it further. It's a piece of her dress that ripped off, part of it dangling into the hole.

"No no no... God damn it, why?" You cry, punching the ground in anger. "No, she's fine. I just need to find her..." You reassure yourself, looking down at your wrist. You pull your bandanna off your wrist, wrapping it around your head. "I gotta be tough. I gotta be tough. I gotta be tough..." You repeat to yourself, staring down the hole. You look back at the glove on your hand for just a brief moment before jumping in. You slide down the walls, digging your glove into the dirt to try and slow your fall as much as you can. After just a few seconds, it's already pitch black, but you're still falling. Noticing the end of the tumble coming, you pull your hand out from the wall. You do your best to prepare yourself for the landing, falling onto a bed of flowers. You cough a bit as you stir up some pollen and dirt, but overall you're still fine.

"Ow..." You groan, standing up. Looking around, you wonder where you are for a moment, but brush it aside. You run out of the flower room, just barely noticing one out of the corner of your eye near the door. Ignoring it, you keep running, coming to a large entrance, almost like a cathedral. You run in, another door behind the first one, and several buttons to your right. The door's already open so you run in anyways.

"Hello? Sis?" You call out as you run, hoping that she's nearby. You hear a sound from behind you, prompting you to turn around. A rather large frog stands before you, tilting its head curiously. It hops closer to you, giving you a rather unsettling feeling. You look down and notice that there's a heart printed on your chest, orange in colour and glowing faintly. "H-hey. Get back." You warn, entering a fighting pose. The frog keeps hopping closer and you tense up slightly. It stops in front of you, looking up first at the heart on your chest, then at you.

"What on earth are you doing?" You mutter, looking back at the frog. Behind it, you notice a swarm of flies coming your way. The flies look odd, wispy and light grey. The swarm breaks apart, flying at you from different angles. You do your best to avoid them, but one of the groups hits you in the leg, causing a stinging pain. The frog stands idle, now looking at the heart on your chest again. You look down instinctively, noticing that the heart now has the tiniest of cracks in it. Gritting your teeth, you look back at the frog. It shifts its weight a bit, ready to jump. "Get away from me!" You exclaim, backing up. The frog jumps at you anyways and you reactively swing with your gloved hand, punching the frog away. It lands on the floor in front of you, its eyes dark. The frog fades away, turning into dust. As the frog dies, the heart on your chest disappears and the unsettling feeling goes away.

"What are these things?..." You sigh, tightening the glove on your hand. Shaking your head, you turn around to keep running. "I've got to be brave. I can't be scared." You run across a bridge, another exit on the other side of it. You feel like you're going through a maze more than anything. In the next room, there's nothing but a door and a dummy propped up. You stop in front of the dummy, remembering the times you used to practice with dummies when you were really young. You remember the times your sister would come over and try practicing with you, but she'd always end up tapping the dummy. You punch the dummy once in frustration, knocking it over to the floor. You keep running through, the next room empty as could be, aside from one weird looking moth flying in the air. It looks back at you, immediately flying to a corner.

"Huh?" You raise an eyebrow at the creature, not even noticing the faint glow as your heart reappeared on your chest. The creature continues to cower and you decide to leave it along, walking into the next room. "Weird things..." You mutter. The next room is adorned with a bridge full of spikes, seeming impassable. "What do I even do..." You walk up to the bridge, looking past it. "I could swim." You consider. As you take a step towards the water, you notice some of the spikes falling into the floor.

"Uh..." You step over onto the space where the spikes disappeared, only to have more fall down. As you keep walking, the spikes keep falling to reveal a path until you're completely across the bridge. You smile proudly before running off again into the next room. As you run in, you notice something on the floor. You walk up to it carefully, your fists raised incase it's another monster. As you get closer, you begin to recognize the blue dress, dropping your fists and running down by your sister's side. "Sis? Sis, c'mon, wake up." You whisper, trying to shake her awake. She doesn't stir at all after a while and you start to panic, putting an ear to her chest. You hear nothing and you feel a chill sent up your spine. "No... no no no. Sis, c'mon!" Tears well up in your eyes as you clutch her body. "Sis, if you die, you'll be in big trouble!" You shout, burying your face into her dress.

"Sis... please, wake up..." You sob. You hear footsteps behind you and you pull your head from her dress, your face strewn with tears.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I expected." You hear from behind you. "I hope you weren't waiting long my chi- Oh, oh my. I'm sorry, are you her friend?"

You turn around only to see another monster, this one much taller than the others. You stand up, the heart on your chest reappearing and practically blazing. Your very soul is coursing with bravery and anger. As you stand, the monster's eyes shift to your sister, eliciting a surprised expression.

"Oh no... child." The monster tries walking towards your sister, only to be thrown aside by a punch to the side of its head.

"Stay away from her!" You growl, standing protectively over her body. The monster gets up, shaking its head. Before it can react, you charge at it, punching wildly. In your fit of rage, most of your punches miss, landing a few blows here and there. In the monster's hand, you notice a bright flame, prompting you to jump back. The attack barely misses you and hits the ground next to your sister. You run over and grab her body, bolting off away from the monster. It gives no attempt to chase you. You charge through room after room, the ground underneath you crumbling in some rooms, but you don't care. You keep running, jumping over spikes. Dirty and adorned with bruises, you manage to make it to a house.

"A house... maybe we can hide there." You mutter, despite knowing your sister can't hear you anymore. You walk into the house, looking around. It's a small and cozy place, as you can see a living room to your left and bedrooms to your right, nothing more. There's stairs in front of you leading down, so you decide to go there. It's a long hallway downstairs, lined with purple walls. You keep walking, finally coming to yet another door. This one's more decorative looking than the others. You walk through, and a very small patch of grass lies there. You keep walking, holding your sister close.

* * *

*Bravery.

The light is blinding. You wonder how there can even be this much light underground, but you keep walking. You have to get her body back home. All around you are just trees. It's unsettling, but you can't stop walking. _Keep moving on._ You think. The trees begin to get shorter by the end of the path, but in much stranger patterns. The path diverges either left or right. You re-adjust to better hold the weight of your sister and decide to go right. The path is straightforward, but along the way to run into a giant bird, its feathers appearing frozen.

"Move." You say firmly, but the monster doesn't budge an inch. You set down your sister's body gently onto the snow, walking towards the bird. Once again, your heart appears upon your chest and the feeling of bravery rushes back to you again. "I said move." You repeat, tightening your glove. The bird decides to attack this time, magical snowflakes flying towards you. You avoid all of them, your motions too quick for the monster to keep up with. You retaliate with a few punches, knocking the bird into a tree. It's still alive though. It attacks again, only for you to dodge all of them again. As you're about to finish it off, something hits you in the back, it's cold and it stings.

More monsters begin to appear, looking stranger and stranger as they come. One of them looks like a dog in armour, the other's just a head with an ice spike on it and one of them looks like an alien to you. _Gotta keep moving._ You think. You finish off the bird, turning it to dust. Two of the other monsters attack, but the last one just stays there, doing nothing. You avoid some ice attacks but get hit by the dog's spear. Coughing a bit, you turn to attack the dog in armour, taking it down rather quickly. The ice monster seems afraid, but it keeps attacking. Avoiding its attacks, you turn back to grab your sister. "Move." You demand. Both of the monsters move, reluctantly, clearing the path for you.

"Ugh... I need to rest..." You sigh, a slight limp in your step. You shake your head, determined to keep going. You walk with your head down, tired and hurt, but you keep walking nonetheless.

"Who's there! Don't move!" Someone says in front of you. You look up to see a dog standing there, two knives in hand. "You! You're moving!"

"Please, just let me pass." You say, tired of fighting monsters. "I just want to get home."

The dog doesn't seem to be up for listening to reason anymore however, as the heart reappeared over your chest. You sigh and set down your sister before turning back to face the dog. By now, the dog was already running at you, its knives glowing a light blue colour. It slashes at you, but you dodge the attack, the knives not being long enough to reach. You feel a pain shoot up your arm, blood flowing from a cut, as if the dog made contact with you. You run at the dog to attack but it slashes again. The knife misses your abdomen but you get cut nonetheless. Your punch is weak and you fall to the ground.

"Keep... moving on..." You heave, getting up from the floor. You look down at the heart on your chest and it has several cracks in it, as if it's ready to break. The dog attacks again and you try dodging once more, but the same result occurs. You're losing blood fast and you know you can't keep fighting. **But wanting to get your sister home, fills you with bravery.** You get back up and run at the dog, ignoring the pain of its subsequent attacks. You manage to land a punch on it and it doubles back. You don't let up your attack, throwing punch after punch. Eventually, the dog fades into dust and your heart disappears back into your chest.

You fall to your knees, panting heavily. You try standing back up but your wounds are too much to handle, causing you to fall back down. As your consciousness fades away, all you can see if your sister laying across from you and the snow under you gradually turning red. Your vision fails you as well as hearing and soon, you feel nothing.

 _"We should bring these souls to Asgore."_


	3. Integrity

_*You're filled with INTEGRITY_

You walk up the mountain, taking careful steps not to dirty your new tutu or your shoes. _"You can't go to Mount Ebott! The last two people who went up there disappeared!"_ You remember their warnings, brushing them aside. You were too sure of yourself and if you were going to be the best at what you do, you needed to be perfect in any environment. You make it to the top, brushing off any dust and dirt that got on your tutu. Sighing, you take your stance, starting off with some basic moves to adjust to the environment.

"Hmph. Those cowards don't know what they're talking about." You grumble as the wind howls in your face. You squeeze your eyes so not to let any dirt get into them, but you keep dancing nonetheless. You begin amping up the practice a bit, adding twirls here and there as you get more adjusted to the wind. After a few minutes of the same moves, you decide to attempt an adage in the midst of your moves. The wind makes it a bit hard as you begin to lose your balance, but you regain your footing.

For several more minutes, you continue practicing, getting more and more used to the wind of the mountain as well as the coarse dirt under you. Eventually, you decide to take a short rest. You idly walk around the mountaintop, not wanting to sit down on the dirt. "Hm. What a calm place. How could anyone manage to lose their way up here." You mutter to yourself. You notice a hole nearby, making note to avoid it. Deciding you've had enough of a break, you go back to practicing, this time deciding to dance en pointe. The wind is practically irrelevant to you at this point, and you decide to try larger jumps. The extra effort tires you out a bit quicker, but you keep going. You begin twirling in the air, causing you to lose your balance a bit quicker, nearly stumbling as you fall. "Ugh... These damn shoes..."

You shake your head, taking a stance as you prepare to keep practicing. You glance back over at the hole, curiosity getting the best of you. You walk over and peer into the hole. It seems rather empty, almost bottomless. "Hm. Two kids disappeared here years ago. This must be how they fell." You scoff, turning around. "Fools they must have been."

 **"I couldn't agree more!"** You hear a high pitched voice from behind you, but before you can react to it, something grabs you by the leg and pulls you down into the hole. The fall is long, but you still can't fully grasp what just happens. As the light from Mount Ebott begins to fade, you realize the situation you're in. You begin desperately feeling around for anything to slow your fall. You find nothing and your panic begins to grow, but you keep searching. Eventually, you feel a mass of vines on the walls, immediately clutching to them. The vines slow your fall for just a moment, before ripping off completely. You lose any form of composure you have as you fall flat onto the ground beneath you, some flowers softening it a bit. You stand up slowly, groaning in pain.

"What the hell..." You moan, moving around a bit to check if anything's broken. You determine that you're fine and look around the area. It's a small, dark room, the only thing in it being the flowers beneath you and a path. You walk out of the room, a small patch of grass on the ground. Out from it pops a small flower with golden petals and... a face?

 **"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"** It says, the voice being very distinct to you. **"You had quite the fall there, didn't you?"**

You look down at the odd thing, confused and annoyed at the same time. "What are you supposed to be? A sentient flower?" You say, crossing your arms.

 **"The details are a bit... complex. But enough about me, let's talk about you."** The flower's "face" seemed to change to a much more sinister expression. A faint glow appears from your chest, and you notice a dark blue heart when you look down.

"Wha-?" You look back up and instead of the flower, an orb of white pellets surrounds you.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot! It's rude to talk about the dead!"** Flowey chimed, laughing insanely.

You frantically look around you, your options getting less and less as the orb closes around you. You notice some holes where the pellets can't cover, and you decide to go for it, dancing through the openings.

 **"Uh-oh."** Flowey quickly dives back into the ground, just barely avoiding death as you stomped at where he once was.

"Cursed thing." You mutter. You decide to walk past the patch of grass before Flowey had a chance to reappear, exiting the room. On the other side, a grand cethedral stands before you, albeit in ruin. You walk up the stairs, looking around as you try to understand where you are. Your pondering is interrupted by a large frog, hopping up to you. It's slightly monstrous in appearance, causing you to grimace in disgust. Once again, a blue heart appears on your chest.

"Is that... my soul?" You mutter, looking down. The frog remains still, seemingly awaiting your first move. "Hmph." You stomp on the frog, turning it to dust. "Good riddance. You foul monster."

You walk past, being met with the sight of a couple bridges, levers on the side of the walls. At the end of the room, you notice some spikes blocking the exit. "Traps like these must be made for children." You sigh, walking over to the other side. You easily move between the spikes to squeeze through, the next room completely empty spare a single dummy. "Where is the exit to this place..." You keep walking through room after room, more spike traps and monsters arising. You squeeze through more of the traps and kill the monsters that appear, your tutu getting slightly dusty. "Same traps... same creatures..." You groan, walking through a rather long room. Leaves are scattered around in the other room, a small podium visible in a room to your left. You ignore it and keep walking, this time having to jump over a cracked floor. "Well, they're learning." You scoff.

A sound of skittering comes from behind you and you turn around to be greeted with the sight of a small, demonic looking creature with one large eye. "I take that back." Your soul reappears on your chest, only to quickly disappear as you stomp on the creature, just as you did with all the others. Out of the corner of your eye, you feel like you get a glimpse of a tall creature, but you continue walking anyway.

You end up coming to a large room with several cracks in the floors, seemingly impassable. "Hm. I can't jump over this..." You walk up, gently putting your weight on one of the cracked surfaces to test it out. The floor doesn't seem to give way, so you decide to carefully walk on it. "Seems fine." You keep walking and the floor stays stable. You turn to go out the door and now the floor begins the crack, prompting you to dance cross tile after tile until you're completely out of the room. "Ugh. How much more... you groan."

* * *

*Integrity.

You finally get to a point where the ruins begins to change drastically, and before you is a small house. _There could be someone of use in there..._ You think. You walk up and knock on the door, causing it to simply drift open as there seems to be no lock on it. "Excuse me? Is someone here?" You call out. No response. _This place has a penchant for proving me wrong._ You think bitterly. To your left is what seems to be a living room, bedrooms to your right and stairs directly in front of you. The bedroom hallway doesn't seem to lead any where so you go left. The first thing you notice are a vast amount of books. You walk over and glance about the names, all of them seeming to be about snails. You sigh and walk into the kitchen, nothing of interest being present either.

"Hmph... Useless..." You sigh, turning back and going down the stairs now. It's a long hallway, turning left after a while. At the end of the long hallway, you see an arch and then a large door past the arch. "Well, at least that will get me somewhere." You walk down the hallway, passing under the arch. In front of you lies another patch of grass, this time empty. You walk past it, making a point to step on the patch of grass as you finally leave the ruins.

Outside isn't much better, with trees surrounding you and snow everywhere. You roll your eyes, more frustrated with your own expectations than anything but you walk through anyways. _Every damned path in this land seems so long._ You think as you pass a rather pathetic bridge. The trees become shorter and stouter, and then path diverges. You hardly notice, continuing on all the same. Eventually, after aimless roaming, several monsters approach you. They all seem ice-like to say the least. Your soul reappears on your chest and you look past the monsters, concerned more about where you're going than anything. You stomp one of the monsters, turning it to dust immediately. The other three monsters attack with strange pellet type magic, confusing you a bit but hardly preventing you from dodging them.

"You are wasting my time." You say, glaring at one of the monsters. "Out of my way or you're next."

The monsters look at each other for a moment and then back to you, grinning eagerly. Two of them hop up to you and attack you with a strange aqua snowflake. You don't have enough time to avoid it, but it does nothing to you anyways. "Was that the best you could do?" You scoff, crossing your arms. "Whatever, your end." You walk up to kill another monster before realizing how heavy your body feels all of a sudden. You can't even try hitting any of the monsters. "What the hell did you do?!" You shout, trying to move as fast as you can to kill the monsters, but to no avail. You look down, and your soul has taken a lighter shade of blue.

The monsters offer no response besides laughter, hitting you with more and more magic. You feel your soul cracking after each hit, but you still can't move quick enough to dodge them. You growl in frustration as your soul gets closer and closer to shattering, your only possible action to be to take the hits. You begin to berate yourself mentally for letting your soul be changed so easily, getting more and more frustrated. _I'm not weak like these monsters..._ You think, moving your leg a bit, just barely dodging a low attack. **The will to stay strong as you feel you are begins to fill you with integrity.** Your soul flashes back to its dark blue colour, the weights from your body being lifted. You immediately kill one of the monsters, the remaining two shaking in fear. Their attacks are frantic and unfocused, missing you entirely. You finish off the two other monsters and keep walking.

* * *

You make through the rest of the snow area rather quickly, few monsters even bothering to attack you. Even as you passed a town, few more monsters appeared. It was as if they'd sent a warning to one another. Whatever monsters you came across, you killed as you moved on. The climate seems to be changing drastically as you switch from a snowy land to a marsh? Ignoring the logistics of it all, you keep walking. Your only option is to walk on what seems to be a waterfall, and rocks are constantly falling. You manage to avoid the rocks, but something slams into your side, knocking you straight past the waterfall into a secluded room.

"What the hell..." You groan, coughing up a bit of blood. Your tutu seems to have been ripped off your body, but it's hardly your first concern. You step out of the room, past the rushing water and peer out for a moment. You don't seem to notice anyone, so you quickly run, hiding in a tall patch of grass. You hear some footsteps, causing you to tense up.

"Eh, who cares. They're probably dead now." You hear the person's footsteps fade away, and you let out a sigh of relief. You run off, doing your best to ignore the pain. Small pools of water block your path but you just continue to jump over them. You end up entering a room filled with odd blue flowers. "What is this?... An observatory?" You wonder, looking around. In the midst of your thoughts, a rather strange looking monster approaches you. It looks like a walking fish tank with a bird in it, holding a rather expressionless head. "What the fuck." You whisper, completely vexed by this monster.

"Wosh u SOUL." The monster says, throwing water at you. By now, you expect it to be anything but water and you effortlessly dodge it, kicking the head out of the monster's hands. As it runs around, shuffling to find its head, you kick off the tank from its body, shattering it and turning the monster to dust. The room seems like a dead end, one path leading merely to a flower and the other leading to nothing but a wall. You feel slightly skeptical about the second path and walk to the end of it.

"Hm..." You begin knocking at several points of the wall, finding it to be more hollow in the middle than the others. "Ah, here we are." You grab a rock at your feet and toss it as hard as you can at the wall, breaking it down surprisingly easy. On the other side is what seems to be a dock. You step to the edge of the dock and look out, almost falling off when the board underneath you begins moving over to the other side of the lake. You step off the board, another long bridge standing before you. "These monsters and their damn bridges." You sigh, continuing on. Halfway across the bridge, something flies past you, just barely missing your head. When you look down, a hammer's there, lodged into the wood.

"Well! You've been real busy, haven't you, missy!" You look towards the direction of the voice, up on an elevated ledge. The person seems to be another monster, a turtle clad in armor. He has a massive hammer in his hand along with several more ethereal looking hammers floating behind him. "You killed a buncha those boys back there, sent Snowdin into hiding... I can't let that pass!" He says, smiling eagerly. "So, just go ahead and die will you." The hammers behind him are now all flying at you, prompting you to sprint as fast as you can across the bridge, dodging hammer after hammer. You manage to reach another patch of tall grass, but you know that won't do much so you keep running.

Hammers keep flying past you and you notice the road splits again, offering you the option of going left, straight or down another bridge. You hesitate for a moment and a hammer hits you in the back of the leg, sending you to the floor. You hear the clanking of armor behind you and you try to get up, but your leg hurts too much. He catches up to you, bearing the same creepy smile as usual. The hammer's still there on the floor, and in the spur of the moment, you grab it and throw it at the monster, hitting him in his right eye. "You little snipe!" He shouts, dropping his hammer. Before he can react, you immediately bolt off, choosing to go down the bridge. The path once again diverges, either straight or right and you notice more grass down to your right, so you decide to run that way. Before you can reach it, another monster bursts out of the water, appearing to be some type of seahorse with a human body.

"Now now, why run? After all, I hear you like playing rough." It says, almost flirtatiously. The monster stands in front of you, blocking your path and leaving you no option but to fight. You kick at it weakly, your injured leg being too much to bear. "My turn." The monster seems to be taunting you as it sends attacks through the ground. You get hit by its attacks, being much to hard to jump over and offering you little time to react to it. "You won't dodge anything staying on the ground like that." It taunts again, angering you more and more. You kick at it again, this time with much more force. You manage to kill it, but by this point you're too tired from your injuries. You barely manage to crawl into the grass, praying that the turtle doesn't find you again.

But of course, he does. You hear footsteps getting closer and closer until eventually they stop right behind you. You feel someone pick you up by the head, but you're too weak to fight back. Your shoes fall off into the grass and your vision begins to fail you. "Good riddance." Is the last thing you hear before a hammer breaks your spine in two, knocking the soul out of your body.

 _"Well, time to get this to King Fluffybuns. Maybe I'll get a promotion! Wah ha ha!"_


End file.
